I'll Always Be With You
by Kiraboo12303
Summary: When Lucy goes into a coma Natsu blames it on himself and picks up a bad drinking problem. Now he asks himself will she ever wake up? After all it has been almost a month. If she does wake up, what will happen? Will he confess to loving her? And if so how will she take it? Will she accept or decline? Four main ships Jellal x Erza Natsu x Lucy Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Levy. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: It's all my fault

Third person P.O.V

It's been nearly one month since lucy fell into a coma, and a little over four months since Lisanna killed herself. Natsu sat at the bar in the guild hall, already on his fourth shot of vodka. Cana sat next to him, on the bar, drinking a barrel of Jack Daniels, as per usual. Natsu's eyes were puffy and red, due to him crying over both of his best friends being gone. They were both gone and he couldn't help them, therefore he always felt an immense sense of guilt and regret. He wished he could go back and keep lisanna from slitting her wrists too deep and overdosing on sleeping pills. He always wondered how the hell he didn't see how depressed and suicidal she was. Thinking back on it, it was obvious that she felt like that, Natsu just couldn't see it for the life of him. Unfortunately, it cost him Lisanna's life.

After Lisanna had ended their relationship, due to her feeling a little awkward because Natsu was like a big brother to her, she just got worse and worse, but better at hiding those feelings, thoughts, and marks. Natsu and Lisanna were only together for a couple of weeks, but didn't get more intimate than occasional hugging. one on the outside would assume they were close friends at the most. Natsu didn't really have romantic feelings for her, just like she didn't have them for him, but they wanted to give it a shot, especially since Mira and Gray pressured them into it. Lisanna had feelings for another boy, whereas Natsu loved Lucy- he still does with every fiber of his being.

Natsu downed his sixth shot after thinking about Lisanna. His mind was only kind of fuzzy, but not enough to keep his mind off the day lucy went into the coma. A dark guild had attacked when fairy tail had their guard down, causing Fairy Tail to be highly outnumbered. Lucy was behind Natsu, attacking three large men while Natsu had his hands full fighting the unknown dark guild's master. Lucy didn't have enough energy to summon anymore spirits, so she was using hand-to-hand combat, along with her whip. She was outnumbered even with her full magic energy, but now, with little to no magic energy left, there was absolutely no way she could survive this. Just as Natsu defeated the master, causing the wannabe guild to flee, Lucy collapsed from her magic energy being drained. Natsu went to her side, calling desperately for Mirajane. Natsu shuddered at the memory. He took the vodka bottle from Mira and started chugging it. Within minutes, he felt the familiar numbness of being drunk and smiled, unable to feel pain from past events. He looked up, wanting more, stronger alcohol, but he saw no one behind the counter. He climbed over the bar and grabbed a barrel full of Jack Daniel's. Mira came back to the bar from the infirmary to find a smiling natsu sucking on a barrel full of Jack Daniel's.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Mira screeched. "You know what too much alcohol does to you!"

"But Mira!" Natsu whined "It numbs the pain!"

"Yes maybe so but it makes the horrid feelings come back ten times worse the next day." Mira said as she took away the barrel.

After that Natsu started to cry and pull at his greasy hair. That brought all the memories back and struck him harder than fifty mad dragons would.

"Why don't you just go home and rest?" Mira said thoughtfully. "I am sorry for being so bitter."

Natsu went home but he didn't sleep. Even though he didn't sleep, the nightmares still haunt him. The tremendous guilt, and the pain of that day was more than he could take.

Natsu sighed and pull out his journal that his therapist recommended.

 _I am thinking of taking a shower in the morning, it has been more than a week, if I can work up the will that is. Today I considered cutting again. The only reason I didn't was I don't want to do what Lisanna did to herself even if I want to die. I don't deserve to still be here. I put Lucy into that coma. If I had heard her she would still be here. I was too enraged by the guild master. I could barely hear myself when I summoned my magic. I would've killed myself already. The only thing that keeps me here is the hope of Lucy waking up. If she doesn't show any signs of waking up by next month I might actually do it. It will be a month tomorrow. Happy isn't doing well either, he barely eats now. Happy is never happy. Only one thing makes Happy and I happy now. That is visiting Lucy. She still smiles. I wonder what she's smiling about. Maybe she doesn't know she's in a coma. If she does know she'll also know I'm the one to blame. She'll never forgive me. The guild is supportive and says 'it wasn't your fault.' I should believe them but they're just saying that to help, if they truly believe that they're just lying to themselves. They are trusting a murderer. If she doesn't wake up that is what I'll be. Igneel would be disappointed. There was some good news, Lucy was showing signs of waking up. I'm going to try to ignore the nightmares and go to sleep._

Natsu put his journal down. He looked over to happy who was lying at the foot of the bed. He looked distressed. Natsu gave him a light pet and turned of the light.

 _ **Author's note-**_

 _ **So for all of you who were curious as to where I was and when the new chapter was coming I have some news. I decided to restart the book. I got some helpful criticism from a friend of mine and he said that he thought it might be going too fast. I took that into consideration and I think that he was right. I'm curios as to what you think about this. I have the redo on a whole different doc so I still have the past chapters. For my new comers who just thinks that this is the first chapter I shall do a quick reasoning for why I made this chapter the way it is. I made lisanna die because I hate how Lisanna just comes in and ruins the NaLu that was going on. I hate NaLi, not Lisanna. Then I made Lucy go into a coma for reasons of the future and I had this idea at like three in the morning and started writing the basic idea of it on an app on my phone... Google Keep a.k.a my savior XD. So for obvious reasons Natsu is depressed and thinks he has nothing to live for. Why? Both of his best friends aren't with him, duh. Reviews are always welcome. I always respond to them and if you want to talk to me just pm me. Favorites and follows are always liked so do that if you like it! Thank you! *3***_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Is she okay?!

Natsu's P.O.V

I awoke to an amazing smell from the kitchen. Mmmm bacon and eggs. I got out of bed and proceeded to look at my dragon calendar. I instantly frowned realizing that it was the month anniversary of Lucy going into a coma.

"Natsu! I made breakfast! Time to get up!" Happy called.

I went to the kitchen and looked at the food. It looks great. I then looked at Happy who was smiling at me, he was wearing a chef hat. It has been a long time since that smile has been directed towards me.

"It looks really good." I gave him a small smile then started eating.

"How are you feeling?" Happy asked sounding worried.

I looked at the table and felt the familiar sting of tears welling up in my eyes. I tried so hard to not let them spill but soon a drop of water hit the table. Then another.

 _ **Drip**_

 _ **Drop**_

 _ **Drip**_

 _ **Drop**_

I finally stopped crying after about ten minutes and answered Happy. "I feel like I'm dying inside." I whispered.

He let out a choking noise. He was crying too. "Do you think she'll ever wake up?" Happy asked frantically.

"I don't know buddy. I don't know." I said heartbroken. I really didn't know.

The sound of crying and sorrow filled the room.

"I need a shower." I whispered as I wiped some tears away.

I took a deep breath and slowly stripped off my clothes. I turned the heat all the way up and stepped in. Tears started pouring down my face as the scorching water melted some of my stress. I leaned my head against the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. It's all my fault!" I screeched. "I have to get out of here."

I quickly but thoroughly washed my hair. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"I guess I'll hang out at the guildhall for a little bit, maybe Happy will come too." I sighed. "But the feeling of regret will come back when I see everyone and how red their eyes are. Maybe it's better I don't." *totally high XD jk*

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to my closet to get dressed. My vest and shorts.

"Hey happy?" I called out. "You wanna go to the guildhall with me?"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat smiled.

*Time skip to walking into the guildhall*

I looked all around me. Juvia was bawling her eyes out with Gray, Gajeel was comforting Levy who had bloodshot eyes, and Erza was eating strawberry cake with a small frown on her face. 'Ah, nothing's changed.' I thought.

Happy went over to Charla and Wendy and was trying to cheer them both up which led to more tears from all three of them. 'It was a good try.' I silently cheered.

I went to take a seat next to Cana who was sucking on a barrel of Jack Daniel's yet again.'Mira isn't behind the bar. She isn't even in the building!' I thought as questions began to flutter around in my head. 'Maybe she's late? What if she's with Lucy? Is she on a job?'

All of my questions were answered when I felt an arm pull me out of my seat and quickly pulled me behind her. It was the she devil, Mira.

Now only two questions floated around in my head. 'Is this about Lucy? Is she okay?'

 _ **Hello my wonderful Boo's! How are you all? *All " About to kill you! How could you leave us like this?"* *Dodges bullet* Thanks for that test on my ninja skills XD. What did you guys think of this chappie? Leave a review I always respond! I have school soon so I feel like jumping off a bridge. On August 3rd, I'm going to middle school so definitely excited about that! I'm going into 7th grade though, my school system is weird.. What grade are you going into? Alrighty that is all I needed to say. Also don't hate me for the ending... BYEEEE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Awakening

No One's P.O.V

"Natsu! Where did you go?!" Lucy called out into the darkness. "Where did everyone go?!"

Lucy fell to the floor and started crying into her hands. Light started filling into the space like an ocean. It was so bright. "No! I can't die! I will not allow myself to walk into the light!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy?" A woman questioned with a small voice.

"Lucy?" The same voice asked, her voice now trembling.

The bright has faded slightly and Lucy could make out a tall figure.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked. "Where am I?"

The light was quickly fading. Enough so she could see the crying woman.

"Mira!" Lucy yelled. Mira nodded smiling.

"Do you know where you are?" Mira asked.

"The infirmary. How long have I been here?" Lucy questioned. Her eyes were cloudy but worried.

"Exactly one month." Mira sighed sadley.

"A MONTH?!" Lucy cried. "OH MY GOD! NATSU!"

"Be careful Lucy you are stressing yourself out too much!" Mira warned. "Everything will be alright!"

Lucy whimpered. "How is he?"

"Natsu?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded. "He's been better... He has been through a lot lately. He blames himself, you know? He comes here every day to see you." Mira added.

Lucy started crying. "It wasn't his fault." She said in between sobs.

"Let me do a couple tests then I'll get him if you want." Mira suggested.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled.

*After all the basic doctor visit tests and a blood test*

"Do you want me to stay and tell him to come here over a lacrama or get him myself?" Mira asked.

"Get him yourself!" Lucy said. "I want to be alone for a few minutes, you know, to soak it all in."

Mira smiled sweetly. "Of course." And with that statement she left, which allowed Lucy to break down into hysteric sobs.

"One month." She whispered. "I'll finally get to see him."

The door slammed open and tears started to spill.

"Natsu." Lucy smiled.

 _ **AHAHAHAHAH DEAL WITH IT! Oh my god! So emotional. By the way that was when she woke up, before Mira came to get Natsu! ... Obviously.. Did you like it? I know you hate me but... I love you all :). If this ever freaking happened I would die! Make this into a new OVA Hira sensei! If you like it favorite and follow! Also leave a review I always reply. It can be good or bad! I have nerves of steel *puffs out chest*. XD If you want to talk to me PM me and I will answer back to that as well. I hope you liked it! BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lucy!

Natsu's P.O.V

"Natsu." Lucy whispered as tears started falling down her cheeks.

I couldn't bare it. She was awake. Alive. Here. Smiling. God I missed that smile. The light blush. Everything. I couldn't hold it back anymore. The hysteric sobs. They exploded out of me like an active volcano. I fell to the floor onto my knees.

The next thing I know is I'm in a warm embrace. The one I wanted to be in forever. Lucy's embrace. The only one that made my heart flutter. The hug that could calm me down when all I wanted to do was kill someone. The hug that saved me from the dark hole of depression. That hug meant that she didn't blame me and that everything would be okay.

She still smelt great, it was a smell I could never hate, for it belonged to the woman I loved, of course she didn't know that. Not yet.

We stayed like that for about an hour. Crying and hugging on the floor. It was perfect, almost too good to be true but this was happening.

"I want to see the others.." Lucy mumbled into my shoulder.

I sniffled "Okay, here." I offered my hand to help her up.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled.

 _ **I KNOW IT IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I'M SORRY I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HUGE! I JUST FINALLY GOT INSPIRATION AND THEN IT DIED THAT'S WHY IT'S SO SHORT!**_

 _ **So do you like it? Hate it? hate me? Tell me either pm me or leave a review I will always answer even if it is hate! Kira is alive again!**_

 _ **Bye thanks guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Third Person POV:

Natsu gave Lucy's hand a squeeze as they walked.

She seemed so distant. Her eyes were watery. She was inhumanly pale. Her hair was a bit messy. Her face was still slightly red from crying. Under her eyes was a deep shade of purple. It made perfect sense why she was like that but Natsu was still very worried about her.

She looked at Natsu and smiled lightly a blush creeped onto her cheeks as she returned the squeeze.

They were almost to the guild. They could see it. Only about thirty feet away Lucy stopped.

"I'm... scared Natsu." Lucy whispered.

"I'm here for you." Natsu replied kindly.

Lucy's worried eyes now showed happiness.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy hugged him and Natsu hugged her back instantly. He never wanted to let go but he felt her arms drop, signalling him to let go.

Lucy looked into the guild hall and started to cry. Almost everyone was crying and it was because of her. Even Gajeel was crying.

"It's okay Luce." Natsu reassured her.

She nodded and took a breath, put her hand on the doorknob but couldn't push it open.

"Do you want me to open it?" Natsu asked softly.

She nodded.

As I opened the door Levy looked our way. She jumped up a river of tears came out of her eyes.

"LU-CHAN" Levy cried out as she jumped into Lucy's arms.

That was when every drop of despair left the room. Now all the tears were of joy.

Juvia ran over along with Gray and Erza.

"Juvia is so happy to see Lucy!" Juvia said. It seemed all of her body was coming out of her eyes. (She is completely water)

"Y- you made it!" Erza said astonished.

"It was pretty sad without you being here. Juvia was always crying and it was to help her stop." Gray sighed.

"Cana drank almost three times as much as she did before." Erza added.

Lucy looked over at Cana who was walking over to us but almost falling every three steps.

"Lu-Lucy" Cana hiccuped. "I- I have missed you soooo much!" She let tears escape her eyes but she smiled.

Natsu was just silently standing next to Lucy and then got startled by a hug from Lucy.

"I missed you!" She cried.

That was when someone came into the guild. He wasn't due back until one month.

It- It was Jellal!

"J-Jellal!" Erza cried out.

"Why is everyone crying?" Jellal asked surprised.

"Lucy just came out of her coma!" Levy yelled.

"Lucy was in a coma?" Jellal practically screamed.

"Oh that's right you were gone for two months!" Levy said quietly.

Is.. Is Lucy still hugging me? It has been two minutes already.. I'M NOT HUGGING HER BACK! Natsu quickly wrapped her in my arms.

"OW!" Lucy squeaked "Way too tight Natsu."

Natsu softened my grip but still held her.

"Sorry." I murmured into her blonde hair.

Jellal was in shock and in silence.

"Is Jellal okay?" Natsu whispered. "He isn't moving."

Erza sighed. "Yes natsu, he's fine, just in shock is all."

"Oh," Natsu said quietly "Shouldn't we wake him from his 'trance'?"

"Nah I'm sure he'll be okay." Gray stated.

"Gray your clothes." Lucy sweated.

"HOW THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!" Gray questioned.

"Don't ask me!" Lucy put her hands up. "It's your weird habit!''

"Gray fight me!" Natsu yelled. What? He hasn't been up to it because Lucy was gone! Now she's back!

"YOU'RE ON FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shrieked.

"WHO YOU CALLING FLAME BRAIN ICE PRINCESS!" I called back.

"I AM!" Gray yelled as he threw a punch.

*Timeskip to after the fight 6 hours later; 11:45 pm*

"It was totally worth it!" I smiled looking at my bruised body.

"Are you satisfied now?" Erza's eye twitched.

"Yes I am, thank you for asking!" I glared back.

That received a blow to the head. I am so going to feel that in the morning...

It was almost 12 am and I wanted to go home.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled. "You want me to walk you home or do you want to stay here?"

"I was about to leave anyways..." Lucy said quietly. "I'm really tired... Can you carry me? If you don't want to that's okay... I can probably make it. It isn't that far."

"Yeah I can understand that." Natsu smiled at her as I bent over for her to get on my back.

Natsu decided to walk and enjoy my time alone with her. He hasn't really been able to be alone time with her. Even when they were walking to the guildhall they were with Happy. Happy decided to stay at the guildhall longer.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah?" Lucy put her chin on my shoulder.

"If you don't mind answering, what was it like to be in a coma?" Natsu asked cautiously to not upset her.

"Well," Lucy thought "It's a lot like sleeping, well more like hibernating I guess.." Lucy giggled.

"Oh.. Sounds peaceful... and boring." natsu sighed happy that I didn't upset her.

"It was really weird though..." Lucy's voice started to crack. "When I had fallen down, I was really scared, I was hovering over myself. I-I thought I was de-dead." At that point tears were not being held back.

God damn it! I am such an idiot! I had to bring it up! Now she's crying, again, but now it was because of my stupid self! Natsu silently scolded myself.

"I.. I'm sorry for bringing it up..." Natsu sighed.

"No it's okay I am just a little emotional.." She whispered.

Natsu could finally see her house so he sped up a little, trying to keep her from falling asleep on me... Not that he'd mind I just didn't think it was the most comfortable place to sleep. After the whole coma thing she deserves a nice comfy and long rest in _her_ bed. Natsu guess he probably shouldn't try to sleep in the same bed as her tonight.

"So I suppose you want me to go through the door?" Natsu laughed

"Actually I want to see how you get into my room... From a window.. On the second floor." She said pausing as if he didn't understand.

"Yushhh! A challenge!" Natsu yelled.

Once Natsu had successfully gotten into her apartment she just stared at him looking rather confused.

"What?" Natsu finally asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"I just always thought happy flew you up here..." She said quietly. Obviously still confused.

"I am not a cheater!" Natsu said putting my hands over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "Uh, you should probably get some rest." Natsu sighed, not wanting to leave, but, he could tell how tired she was and he knew she needs some rest after all she had just woken up from a coma that lasted a month.

Natsu started to walk towards the door but two slim arms wrapped around my body.

"C-can you stay here. Just for tonight... I really don't want to be alone.." Her voice getting quieter by the word.

"Oh um okay.." This was the first time she wanted Natsu to sleep at her house, so he was shocked. "But can I have a blanket for the couch."

"You can sleep in my bed with me if you want." She said shyly. "Well I guess that was a stupid statement. You sneak into my bed anyways."

"Haha yeah I guess. Thanks Luce." Natsu smiled.

AHHH WHY ARE THINGS SO AWKWARD! I MEAN I HAVE SLEPT IN HER BED WITH HER BEFORE! Natsu silently yelled at himself after she fell asleep.. In his arms if I may add. Could it be because now he was fully aware of my feelings for her? 'You know what? I will think of this is the morning! I need sleep I am both emotionally and physically drained.' And with that Natsu was asleep.

He had only gotten a few hours of sleep before he was violently shaken awake by a crying Lucy.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked as he sat up and pulled her into hug.

"I had a nightmare and this was a dream and I was still in a coma but about to die and then I did." She sobbed into my shirt. "I died and then you left a note saying I have nothing left here. She gave me hope. The thought of her waking up gave me the power to stay another day here. On earth."

"Luce, it's okay. You're okay. I'm okay." Natsu said reassuringly. "It was only a nightmare."

"I know b-but it felt too real!" She trembled.

"Luce, it was only a nightmare." Natsu repeated.

"I- it was only a nightmare!" She now feeling some comfort in his words.

That was all it was when Natsu did something he never thought he would do at the time. Natsu softly placed my lips upon her forehead and said I love you.'ARGH STUPID! I don't know if I did that to comfort her or because I wanted to kiss her. Lucky for me she seemed to be asleep in my arms. So I set her back into the bed and covered her with the blanket.' I fell right back to sleep afterwards.

Natsu woke up to the smell of bacon. He lazily opened my eyes to see Lucy wasn't in bed. She was probably making the food but Natsu got up anyways. He was hungry.

"Good mornin' Natsu!" She smiled.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said sleepily. "What are you cooking."

"Bacon eggs and hashbrowns." She laughed as my eyes lit up.

After we ate breakfast Natsu told her ne needed to speak to her.

"Lu- Luce, I-I think I l - love you.." Natsu said quietly.

Lucy gasped. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Luce?" Natsu said softly.

"N - Natsu, I... I love you too.." Lucy said in a whisper, making Natsu pick her up and twirl her.

 _ **And that is the end of I'll Always Be With You. I'M JUST KIDDING HAHAHAHA! I could lie and say I was writing that the entire time but nope! I had the WORST writer's block ever as well as really bad depression. Yay me.. I'm still depressed but I pushed myself to update this. What do you think? Leave a comment good or bad. I always respond. PM me if you want to talk. I can't promise an update next week but I'll try for two weeks.. instead of two months /)_-. BYE GUYS**_


End file.
